Ainsi va la vie
by Caldys
Summary: Hermione Granger, toujours aussi brillante, n'est plus si heureuse. Sirius Black est toujours un criminel recherché. Quand deux personnages aux vies compliquées se rencontrent... Ainsi va la vie... est donc une fic axée sur une nouvelle relation entre
1. Default Chapter

Ainsi va la vie…  
  
Note de l'auteur : Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Lecteurs de "Harry Potter et les pouvoirs de la destinée" ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je ne compte pas abandonner l'écriture de cette fic. Seulement, il y a des jours où l'on suit ses envies et aujourd'hui, j'ai cette envie d'écrire cette fic ou plutôt de la commencer. J'espère que vous aurez le temps de la lire et de me reviewer par la suite. Car quoique l'on puisse dire les reviews réchauffent le cœur et la plume.  
Dans l'espoir que cela vous plaise, Caldys  
  
Chapitre 1: Un jour si sombre  
  
Hermione était en train de courir dans son jardin. Elle habitait une maison dans un quartier cossu de la banlieue ouest de Londres. Elle ne comprenait plus rien seul son instinct la guidait. Et comme l'expression le disait, la peur donne des ailes. Hermione venait juste de pénétrer chez elle de retour de quelques courses que sa mère lui avait demandé de faire quand elle avait remarqué que la porte était ouverte. Sa mère de nature maniaque ne supportait pas que l'on laisse les portes ouvertes. En effet, une fois de plus, l'été était très chaud cette année. En accord avec sa mère, Hermione concevait que des portes fermées permettaient de garder une certaine fraîcheur dans les pièces de la maison. Cette maison, Hermione la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle en connaissait tous les recoins, toutes les cachettes et tous les bruits. Mais quand elle était rentrée dans la maison, quelque chose l'avait dérangé : il n'y avait pas de bruit. Ce silence était pesant. Avec précaution, elle avait posé ses courses dans la cuisine puis s'était dirigée dans le salon où elle avait laissé quelques heures plutôt sa mère en train de faire une broderie.  
En entrant dans le salon, elle vit que ses craintes avaient été justifiées. Elle avait trouvé ses parents gisant sur le sol comme mort d'une douce mort, sans grimaces, plaies ou souffrances. Avada Kedavra, avait-t-elle pensée. Puis alors que le chagrin la submergeait, l'autre Hermione, celle claire est lucide, lui lança le cri d'alarme. Les sorciers qui avaient fait cela étaient peut-être encore dans la maison. C'est alors qu'elle avait entendu des voix dans l'escalier. Pétrifiée un instant, elle avait rapidement repris conscience et s'était enfuie sans prêter gare aux bruits qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle entendait que les sorciers qui étaient dans la maison se lançaient à sa poursuite. Elle savait que toute seule, elle ne pourrait lutter contre tout ces mangemorts. Oui, se dit-elle, ce ne pouvait être que des mangemorts. Hermione était donc en train de courir dans son jardin. Se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers le bois que contenait la propriété familiale. Les larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses jours alors que son chagrin la submergeait. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu exposer ses parents ainsi, comment ils avaient pu mourir. Elle était seule. Seule. Puis alors qu'elle sombrait dans la peine, une voix s'éleva dans sa tête, la petite voix du courage. Non, elle n'était pas seule, elle avait ses amis, puis il y avait l'Ordre. Une fois entrée dans le bois, les ombres familières la rassérénèrent. Mais les voix de ses poursuivants se rapprochaient. L'instinct de survie prit alors le pied sur elle et elle s'enquit d'une cachette. Mais où donc aller ? Son esprit réfléchissait à une vitesse ahurissante, elle connaissait ce bois, sa taille. Mais quel recoin la sauverait ?  
Dépassant le ruisseau, elle se souvint qu'une semaine plutôt, elle était venue y tremper les pieds avec ses parents. Cette propriété, ces souvenirs, ils avaient détruits tout espoir. La rage la submergea oubliant un instant la tristesse. Puis la réponse lui apparut : le vieux chêne. Cet arbre était plus que centenaire. Un de ces arbres dont les ramures s'étendent à n'en plus finir. Un de ces arbres qui montrent la puissance de la nature. Un de ces arbres où elle se blottissait quand elle était petite. Sa taille lui permettrait de se caler tout en haut au milieu des branches, hors d'atteinte, espérait-elle. Arrivant dans la clairière où ce trouvait l'arbre, elle n'hésita pas, prit son élan et l'escalada. Elle retrouva en hauteur ses joies d'enfant, sa cachette, même quelques jouets érodés par le temps siégeaient encore au milieu de la mousse. Lovée, comme protégée, la peur s'évanouit. Elle entendit alors les voix des mangemorts beaucoup plus clairement. Une voix de femme attira son attention, elle la connaissait. Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette femme qui avait failli tuer Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. En effet, à la fin de cette cinquième année à Poudlard, et déjà en cherchant à sauver Sirius, l'Armée de Dumbledore s'était rendue au ministère de la magie pour tomber dans un traquenard créé par Voldemort. Hermione n'avait que de très vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elles se rappellent qu'ils avaient longuement cherché ledit couloir où Sirius devait se trouver selon Harry. Puis ils avaient été attaqués par des mangemorts, ils avaient couru puis elle se rappelait d'un jet de lumière violette et puis… rien. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ses amis lui avaient appris par la suite que Sirius avait failli être tuer par Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait failli tomber dans un étrange miroir. Ce miroir était un mystère pour les sorciers eux-mêmes. Sirius aurait été perdu à tout jamais. Heureusement, Lupin avait déplacé le miroir juste à temps et Sirius n'était tombé qu'inconscient sur le sol, stupéfixé. Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait maintenant au pied du chêne avec une dizaine de mangemorts. Hermione se remerciait intérieurement d'avoir eu cette idée, les mangemorts ne pensaient pas à regarder au-dessus de leur tête.  
"Bon, la gamine ne peut pas nous échapper. La propriété est grande mais les murs, elle ne peut les franchir. J'en veux deux qui partent garder l'entrée et posent les sorts pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir. Le maître nous a donné un boulot, on le finit correctement. Je veux que les autres se dispatchent pour fouiller chaque centimètre, elle va sûrement essayé de contacter ses amis alors trouvez la."  
Il s'ensuivit une mise en mouvement et les mangemorts se dispersèrent. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne l'Ordre, pour que quelqu'un l'aide. Mais avec le recul, elle se dit que c'était exactement ce que les mangemorts voulaient qu'elle fasse. Puis Harry était surveillé alors elle supposait que elle aussi. Dumbledore ne pouvait la laisser sans surveillance alors qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Harry et donc une cible potentielle. Pour se rassurer, elle se dit que les secours envoyés par l'Ordre allaient bientôt arriver. L'espoir revint une fraction de secondes, alors que la fatigue provoquée par ces dix dernières minutes l'assaillit. Ses parents étaient… morts. Elle allait peut-être elle aussi mourir si personne ne venait la sauver. Puis pour éloigner ces idées noires et son chagrin, elle attrapa la vieille poupée Barbie qu'elle venait de repérer à ses côtés. Ca lui rappela ce temps où elle ne se doutait même pas de l'existence du monde sorcier. Ce temps où les seuls sorciers qu'elle connaissait étaient ceux de séries télévisées telles que Ma sorcière bien aimée. Mais elle ne regrettait rien les cinq dernières années à Poudlard avaient été les meilleures de sa vie. Tant de choses à apprendre et à découvrir, tant de nouveaux amis, sans compter Harry et Ron. Harry et Ron, les reverrait-elle jamais ?  
La fatigue pour de bon. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans joie. Pendant qu'elle dormait, autour la forêt se referma, devenant plus sombre au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Les heures passaient le jour avait décliné lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Un bruit venait de la réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle ne voulait pas croire que ce qui lui était arrivé était vrai. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, elle sentait l'odeur du bois autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans le vieux chêne. Ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut alors de la pénombre environnante. Regardant sa montre elle vit qu'elle avait dormi plus de trois heures, il était maintenant huit heure du soir. Se reconcentrant sur son environnement, elle tentait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Le bruit s'intensifiait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Secours ou piège ? Elle décida de ne pas bouger de son arbre.  
Après un laps de temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité, le bruit cessa. Puis plus rien. 


	2. Tout est vrai pas de rêve

Ainsi va la vie…  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'ai vu que pas mal de monde ont commencé à lire cette fic que j'écris. Mais laissez moi vous posez une question : Pourquoi cette absence de reviews ? Alors que vous, lecteurs, prenez le temps de lire une fic, pourquoi ne pas avoir deux secondes pour laissez un petit mot. Je ne réclame pas un roman, je ne voudrais qu'un seul mot même. Laissez moi : un "bien", un "passable", un "nul"… Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire, même au plus minimaliste. Je remercie tout particulièrement les reviewers de qui m'ont laissé d'adorables reviews, je remercie aussi l'unique revieweuse de The Wizards' World Online, Lavande qui m'a laissé une review très intéressante ainsi que mon unique revieweuse de nfertari pour sa gentille review. Réponse à Vivi : Je t'avouerai que j'ai lu le tome 5 seulement en anglais. Dans la version française, je sais que Sirius tombe dans une sorte de portique… mais dans la description anglaise par J. K. Rowling, le portique avec cette sorte de voile entre le tangible et l'irréel me fait beaucoup penser à un miroir. C'est pour ça que je parle de miroir. En ce qui concerne, Sirius, comme je le dis dans le Chapitre 1, il a été sauvé in extremis par Lupin. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le perdre, je trouve qu'il a vraiment sa place dans la suite des Harry Potter. Dans l'espoir que tout vous plaise, et que pendant quelques minutes de lecture, vous oubliez la bêtise de notre monde, Amicalement, Caldys  
  
Chapitre 2: Tout est vrai… pas de rêve  
  
Les oreilles d'Hermione s'évertuaient à capter le moindre bruit. Ce silence était, comment dire bizarre, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui s'approchait. Ses yeux pour autant n'y voyaient rien. La pénombre de la nuit, une de ces nuits sans lune accentuait l'obscurité du bois. Pourtant, elle en était sûre quelque chose se rapprochait. Elle avait toujours depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de sa maison pourchassée par les mangemorts sa baguette dans sa main. D'une réaction purement sorcière, Hermione resserra son emprise sur la baguette en position de combat. Sa baguette était sa seule arme, son dernier espoir.  
Le bruit s'intensifiait. A l'orée de la clairière se dessina une silhouette mince et fluette. Une biche. Le palpitant d'Hermione reprit un rythme normal alors que la jeune fille maudissait l'animal tout en s'extasiant devant sa beauté. La biche avait l'air jeune et son allure était fière comme celle de tous ces congénères. Hermione se rappelait les avoir souvent observée avec son père. Alors qu'une nouvelle vague nostalgique la submergeait, sa garde se baissa. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière, cette personne la plaqua contre lui, tout en lui bloquant sa bouche par sa main. Hermione était affolée. Ils m'ont trouvé, se dit-elle. Elle réalisa alors que la biche ne devait être qu'une illusion que l'assaillant avait créé pour lui détourner l'attention. Puis son intellect reprenant une fois de plus le dessus, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà morte. N'étaient-ils pas là pour la tuer ?  
Puis quoique cela puisse sembler étrange, elle se sentait bien, comme protégée. Cependant son envie de hurler demeurer, peut-être quelqu'un l'entendrait ? Mais elle était si bien, si calme maintenant. Son assaillant sembla ressentir son calme parce que son emprise se fit moins forte sur la jeune fille. Hermione savait d'instinct qu'elle n'allait plus mourir sinon elle serait déjà morte. "Calme toi, Hermione, tu ne crains plus rien."  
Elle connaissait cette voix. Ce murmure dans son oreille lui parut plus que salvateur. Elle se retourna et vit que Sirius se tenait derrière elle. Ce dernier avait le visage tendu. De la tristesse et de la tension pouvaient se lire sur son visage mais Hermione ressentait aussi qu'il était soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé. De son côté, elle aurait voulu esquisser un sourire, un merci mais ne s'en sentit pas la force. Elle fondit en larme dans les bras de Sirius, lequel referma ses bras sur elle comme pour la protéger de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle se sentait fondre, ses parents étaient morts, elle pouvait maintenant qu'elle était sauvée les pleurer et réaliser totalement ce qui venait d'arriver. De son côté, Sirius ne savait que faire d'autre que de lui montrer qu'il était là, là pour elle. Il partageait sa douleur, il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre des êtres chers. D'une main, il leva sa baguette et envoya un jet d'étincelles rouges dans le ciel. Puis se baissant vers son oreille, il lui murmura. "Hermione, nous devrions descendre, nous étions tous à ta recherche, si inquiet."  
"Oui," dit-elle en se redressant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle même quand elle pleure, se dit Sirius. Puis il se pensa que cette pensée n'était pas digne de l'instant. Elle était là devant lui désemparée. Il mit sa main sur sa joue et lui essuya les larmes qui coulait tout en douceur. Non, ce n'était pas possible, Sirius, arrête, lui disait sa conscience. Cette jeune femme est la meilleure amie de ton filleul, tu ne dois rien ressentir pour elle. Pour sa part, Hermione sentait en elle cette chaleur caractéristique des moments de joie intense. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir cela pour Sirius alors qu'elle venait de tout perdre… Sirius descendit le premier et l'aida à descendre du vieux chêne. Les pas et les voix se rapprochèrent rapidement et Hermione se retrouva face à un Ordre du phénix en état de guerre. De la colère se lisait dans les yeux des sorciers qui l'entouraient. De la colère et de la tristesse, Dumbledore fut le premier à rompre l'état statique de l'Ordre.  
"Hermione, nous avions cru que…"  
Puis à la grande surprise d'Hermione, son directeur s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. "Dedalus Diggle, tes parents, morts et toi, introuvable."  
La tension se relâchait au sein du groupe quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent. Le directeur s'était déjà reculé. Ses deux amis la prirent dans leurs bras. Même Ron qui connaissait toujours des réticences à prendre Hermione dans ses bras compte tenu du faible qu'il avait pour elle la serra aussi fort que Harry. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues des trois amis. Des larmes de soulagement pour Harry et Ron, des larmes de peine et de retombée de la tension pour Hermione. Hermione voit par la suite tous les membres de l'Ordre venir lui présenter leurs condoléances et la serrer dans leurs bras. Mais après elle se souvient juste d'avoir chanceler puis le trou noir. Tous ces morts, cette pression, cette peur, cette tristesse l'avaient de trop submergé. Heureusement pour Hermione, quand elle tomba dans les pommes, Sirius se situait juste derrière elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. La jeune semblait maintenant si paisible alors que l'Ordre s'agitait. Dumbledore rétablit le calme. "Sirius, emmène Hermione chez toi, pour les autres, meeting de suite au quartier général, prévenez les autres."  
Les sorciers qui se trouvaient dans la clairière transplanèrent immédiatement. Dumbledore fabriqua un portoloin pour Harry et Ron. Sirius transplana directement dans la chambre qu'Hermione avait occupée l'année passée avec Ginny. Il posa délicatement Hermione sur le lit. Il partit dans une pièce adjacente où il alla prendre des sels. Les passant sous le nez de la jeune fille, cette dernière se réveilla. La lumière dans la pièce la surprit et lui fit cligner des yeux. Puis une nouvelle fois, elle revit en accéléré dans sa tête, cette horrible journée. A ce moment là, Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Hermione allait lui parler mais il prit les dessus. "Hermione, tu vas prendre un peu de cette potion, tu vas prendre du repos. Cette journée a été terriblement éprouvante pour toi, j'aimerai que tu dormes d'un sommeil sans rêve et nous en reparlerons demain."  
Hermione encore un peu dans les vaps, prit la potion qui ne tarda pas de faire effet. Elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil qui ne faisait que retarder une échéance douloureuse à accepter. Au rez-de-chaussée du manoir des Black qui constituait le quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix, la tension était des plus palpable. L'Ordre était ce soir réunit au grand complet dans la cuisine autour d'une immense table en chêne. Sirius avait quitté non sans un dernier regard plein de tendresse l'a chambre d'Hermione où celle-ci venait de s'endormir. La pauvre, disait-il. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer, de la protéger. Il venait de pénétrer dans la salle où le meeting d'urgence allait se tenir. Celle-ci était pleine de sorciers tous discutant à voix basse des évènements de la journée. "Tu as joué une fois de plus au héros, Black."  
La voix de Severus Rogue venait de siffler dans ses oreilles. Habituellement, il se serait retourner lui aurait lâché une insanité, voire l'aurait menacé de sa baguette mais ce soir, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il était tellement triste. Dumbledore rentra dans la pièce, le silence se fit instantanément. Les sorciers s'installèrent docilement autour de la table. "Je pense que tout les monde est déjà au courant des tristes évènements d'aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il est néanmoins nécessaire que je reprenne tous les éléments afin de comprendre comment nous avons pu perdre un élément de l'Ordre, deux innocents et presque mademoiselle Granger."  
Harry et Ron étaient maintenant acceptés aux meetings. Les évènements de l'année passée avaient montré les limites de leur éloignement aux affaires de l'Ordre. Au nom d'Hermione, les deux amis s'étaient raidis. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement pensé qu'ils pourraient mourir. Certes ils avaient souvent affronté la mort ensemble mais ils avaient toujours eu l'impression que la mort ne pouvait pas les guetter. Qu'elle était le fardeau d'autres personnes… ils étaient trop jeunes. Harry savait par la prophétie qu'un jour ce serait lui ou Voldemort mais cette alternative lui semblait lointaine. "Cette après-midi, feu Dedalus Diggle était en faction devant la maison des Granger. Son tour devait durer de 12h à 19h devant être relayé par la suite par Phileas Rutord. A 19h, Phileas a transplané dans le quartier des Granger dans l'ouest de Londres. Il retrouva Dedalus Diggle mort pas un Avada Kedavra devant la porte d'entrée des Granger. Je suppose que Dedalus ayant entendu ou vu quelque chose de suspect a voulu vérifier. Phileas est venu me donner l'alerte à 19h05, ici. J'ai de suite convoqué le maximum de membres de l'Ordre et je suis heureux de constater que tous ont répondu à mon appel. J'ai de suite envoyé des émissaires chercher Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger venant d'être attaqué, on ne pouvait prendre le risque de les laisser exposé. Nous nous sommes par le même temps rendu sur place à la propriété des Granger. Un petit comité d'accueil nous attendait. Je parle bien sûr des mangemorts qui ont tué les Granger et Diggle. Notre grand nombre a fait que l'affrontement fut vite résolu. Certains d'entre vous les ont conduit au ministère. Pendant ce temps, nous avons retrouvé les corps des deux parents d'Hermione et celui de Diggle. La recherche d'Hermione prit un certain temps mais heureusement nous l'avons retrouvé saine et sauve."  
Tout le monde écoutait avec attention. "La question est donc de savoir comment nous avons pu en arriver là ?"  
Il s'en suivit un log débat. Les réponses étaient des fois judicieuses mais certaines suggestions étaient assez farfelues. Dumbledore avait la tête dans ses mains. Il réfléchissait, il pensait tout comme Sirius à la détresse de Hermione et l'horreur qu'avait dû être sa cache. Il ressortit du débat que les trois amis resteraient tout l'été au manoir de Sirius, que les proches allaient être encore plus surveillés et que chacun devait réfléchir à un moyen de se contacter en cas d'urgence.  
La journée avait été longue, la demeure se vida au fur et à mesure. Mme Weasley prépara à manger mais peu mangèrent et tous allèrent se coucher rapidement, espérant que Morphée serait conciliante et leur donnerait une bonne nuit. 


End file.
